


Hidden Meanings In Everyday Conversations

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, It's Just A Fluff Fest Really, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "WAIT! Don't touch the white ones!" he shouted, wincing when he realized it was too late.





	Hidden Meanings In Everyday Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the prompt: “WAIT! Don’t touch the white ones!”

Jack stirred as the first rays of sunlight filtered around the edges of the drapes into his bedroom. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, before he glanced to his right – and he couldn’t help but grin, because there, lying tucked against his side, was one sleeping Samantha Carter.

Her head rested on his chest and her right arm was flung across his abdomen, while one of her long, slender – and very naked – legs was entwined with his own. He shifted his gaze back to Sam’s face and noticed her faint smile and the look of pure, unadulterated peace that flooded her features.

As more light seeped into the room, Jack studied the woman lying in his arms. There was a part of him that couldn’t quite believe it had finally happened, but after eight long, _long_ years, he was finally able to say that she was his.

Having worked and slept alongside Sam in the field for seven of those years, Jack was attuned to her every habit, and he caught the slightest hitch in her breathing immediately. He watched as she scrunched her nose before she curled even tighter into his side. He then felt her tense right before she opened her eyes – and he felt his heart stop. Her eyes appeared even more blue in the early morning light and as she blinked the last remnants of sleep away, she grinned lazily.

"Mmm, morning," she murmured as she settled against his side once again.

He grinned. "Morning."

They stayed silent as Jack traced random patterns lightly across Sam’s skin. He felt her shiver under his touch, but before they could go any further, Jack started to squirm. He stopped his wandering hands and grimaced.

"Ah, Carter – _Sam_ ," he quickly corrected, "as much as I'd love to just lie here all day, I've really gotta go..." he trailed off as he gestured vaguely towards the door.

He saw her stifle a smirk, but she rolled off him and sat up, pulling the sheets tighter around her chest. When Jack left, she looked around the room and saw their clothes scattered across the floor and a flush spread across her face. She was about to start picking up the items of clothing when Jack's cell phone started ringing from the bedside unit. She jumped and instinctively pulled the bed sheets even closer. At that moment, Jack strode into the room.

"O'Neill! Yeah. Yeah –" He glanced at Sam and sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He snapped the phone shut and pursed his lips before he lifted his crumpled t-shirt from the floor. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him – hungrily tracing his movements as his muscles flexed and rippled with his actions. He cleared his throat and Sam's eyes snapped to his.

"I'm needed back at the SGC," he said softly, holding up a hand when Sam went to get out of bed. "I said _I'm_ needed. _You_ still have the day off," he added pointedly.

"But –"

"No buts," he interrupted. "With everything that's happened lately, I ordered you to take a few days off – so a few days off you shall have," he finished firmly as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

Sam sighed, speaking before her brain caught up. "Sir –"

They both tensed at the word and Jack slowly turned to face her. He caught a glimmer of guilt on her face and sighed.

"Look, Sam, the Replicators and Goa'uld are gone and there's no threat knocking on our door anymore. You've also just buried your dad. You need to take some time and just –"

"I know, but –"

"Carter, trust me when I say that the most pressing issue at the base right now is what cake we're all going to eat at this shindig on Friday night." He paused as he studied her, his voice taking on a serious note. "I promise to call if you're needed."

Eventually, Sam nodded. "OK," she muttered, smiling softly when Jack leaned forward and dropped a kiss onto her lips.

"Good. Feel free to make yourself at home," he said as he moved around the room. He tried to find his boots and was only vaguely aware as Sam got out of bed.

"Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?"

"Mhmm," he answered distractedly, before letting out a triumphant 'Ah ha!' as he found the matching boot. "Top drawer," he added, pointing idly to the chest of drawers at the other side of the room.

Now fully dressed, Jack grabbed his watch and cell phone from the bedside unit when the sound of the drawer opening made him freeze. He spun around to face Carter and panicked. He'd totally forgotten about his t-shirts.

"WAIT! Don't touch the white ones!" he shouted, wincing when he realized it was too late as Sam pulled a white t-shirt over her toned body. When her head re-emerged, she looked surprised.

"What? What's wrong with the white –"

She trailed off and frowned in confusion. Slowly, she followed Jack's gaze downwards. More specifically, to her feet where a small black ring box was now lying.

"Uh," Jack started. He went to take a step closer when Sam's eyes flew to his and stopped him in his tracks. He watched as she carefully reached down and picked up the box.

"What's this?"

"Uh –"

"Is it yours?" she asked quietly.

"Uh," Jack snapped out of his trance. "No."

"Oh." Sam's brow puckered slightly at his admission and he couldn’t decide if it was confusion or disappointment in her eyes.

"I mean _no_ – it's yours."

She looked at him and he quickly moved to stand in front of her, taking the box from her hands.

"Only if you want. Uh, I mean –" He drew in a long breath and let it go, puffing out his cheeks. "Carter – Sam – I –"

The shrill ring of his cell phone broke the charged moment and Jack was ready to kill whoever was on the other end. When he didn’t move, Sam whispered, "You should answer that."

His eyes remained fastened on hers as he flicked the phone open.

" _What?_ I said I'd be right there, Daniel," he growled and snapped the phone closed, shutting off the archeologists' ramblings.

"Sam –" His words were cut off when she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back."

He studied her for a moment. "You sure?"

She nodded firmly. "Yes."

Jack frowned. "Ah – yes?"

"Yes," she repeated with a knowing, yet shy, smile.

He heard her words, but he also read the unspoken conversation they held with their eyes and he knew they were no longer talking about him coming back home to her later.

He pulled Sam closer and grinned. “Sweet,” he said, right before he kissed her and resolutely ignored the sound of his cell phone as it started to ring once again.


End file.
